


Snow

by LogicAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicAngel/pseuds/LogicAngel
Summary: Kaito gets really silly when is in front of Len. And Len thinks Kaito is a stupid.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> What is that? God, what is that thing? lmao it's sucks. Btw I hope you enjoy it~

It was a winter morning. Small snowflakes fell from the cloudy sky. Many people were not seen outside of their homes; It was a cold day anyway.

A boy of eighteen, who answered the name of Kaito, had decided to leave his house. Why on a cold day if is it better to stay at home? Because maybe he ended the last ice cream, or because he was bored with his routine, or simply because he needed to go out and do something. He could take the way to the park, maybe to the mall, it was much easier to follow the short path... But no. The imbecile wanted the length. He wanted to try something new.

Carefree he walked, down the stone path of the park. He stopped. He looked around, and saw it. To him, to a blond with his guitar and amplifier, singing or practicing (whatever it was), a beautiful song of a clumsy love full of new experiences. Or that is what came to mind to our dear blue friend.

He walked another stretch, and sat on a bench away from where the blonde was. There he set out to listen to the beautiful melodies emitted by those vocal chords, simply perfect.

The music and singing stopped. The blond was sneezing. Maybe the weather was really cold, the guys on TV said it.

With quick, clumsy steps, Kaito arrived at the small sixteen-year-old. He touched his shoulder at the same time he called him by his name

— Len.

The little one turned frustrated backwards. Kaito thought that gesture was adorable, but for someone else, it would seem that he is angry, because he was interrupted in his practice or because his sneeze was the fault of attracting "unwanted people at this moment".

— Oh, take this.

He handed him his scarf quickly, but the boy did not get to take it. Kaito thought, it would be best to put it on hisself, and he did that. Len looked at him confused with a small blush.

— Thanks.

The first time our blonde speaks in this drabble. Kaito was stunned with just such thanks that came out of his pink lips. Sure he thought nonsense like "He said thank you! Oh God, Len!" his face said it clearly.

— N-N-No p-p-problem Len, I like you ... I mean, I say, I like your song! Is it because of us--? I mean, it's late! I should go, B-Bye!

The stupid flee from that awkward scene, who would not? When at last the heald lover left the park, or was far enough away, Len let out a sigh.

— Stupid. And I can't believe that with that gay attitude you called my attention.

He followed with his things.


End file.
